Iron Dragon People Liberation Army
To be added... China's Story Early instances of the Iron Dragon PLA were first recorded in 2017 with the liberation of Hong Kong, nearby China as a neighbor and being protected to ensure no terrorist threats try to cause people of the city to go into panic and to make sure no uprising occur. The government of the People's Republic of China called in the Iron Dragon PLA as their response with their corrisponding commanders to take five portions of the faction, they were involved in the GLA-Chinese Conflict after the GLA's Bombing in Beijing in order to bring down any further terrorist factions and to make sure they lower attacks with the use of the country's nuclear weapons and also attempting to lower the GLA's violent attacks. Over the course of the GLA-Chinese Conflict they have known connections with their allies in Korea and Japan after these countries were liberated after attacks by terrorists occurred, their actions allowed co-operation and also exchanges in vehicles, infantry weapons, aircraft and supplies to ensure their alliance remain strong and to bring down the GLA's commanders and stop further attacks on their territories. The six year conflict between the GLA and the Iron Dragon PLA ended in 2022 when the faction withdrew from Asia, falling back to the Middle East with China and their allies in pursuit, joining the United States of America in stopping further terrorist attacks, despite this the First Eurasian Conflict has already started due to Terrorist Insurgancy in Africa, by the end of 2025 with a joint co-operative takedown of all further terrorist activity in the faction controlled capital of Akmola, which led to the Defeat of the GLA. The year 2026, just a year after the defeat of the GLA, the Iron Dragon PLA was involved in a full-scale conflict again with a new terrorist threat,, the GLRF and a newer threat which posed a threat to China and its Allies, the Forth Reich of Yuri which led to the Second Eurasian Conflict, with most of the PLA's resources being based in China for home-land defenses against the Forth Reich the Iron Dragon PLA was sent out to fight the GLRF in the Middle East with newer weapons, capabilities, vehicles and aircraft. China had been widely supported by the United States and the Allied Nations' peacekeeper unit, codenamed the Company of Liberty, China and these two factions have main links between the USA and the Allies they are believed to be reported to fight terrorism along side most in the conflict. Across the Pacific Ocean near South America, the Chinese are currently engaged in small time fighting between each other in a conflict possibly for oil, petroleum or supplies, despite claims for potential trade several armies in the New Andes Armada sees that they are trying to either take over the continent or seize the country's supplies, which led to the small time Chinese-South American War between both sides. Their Involvement in the First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Battalions of the PLA Notable Command Flagship Infantry The Iron Dragon PLA utilises well trained soldiers which fight for the security of China, its Army and to safeguard its existence against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces and the Forth Reich of Yuri. With assistance from the United States Task Forces and the Allied Nations, China's objective is to liberate the world from world wide terror and help in rebuilding locations of Kazakhstan and Europe which have been ravaged with war since the First Eurasian Conflict, their forces consist specially trained soldiers for war in China's Name. Vehicles The Iron Dragon PLA utilised numerous tanks and vehicles which were used in the past, they also utilised new vehicles for combat against their enemies which replace older vehicles, some older vehicles such as the Battlemaster are currently still in active service in China's Army since they were prefered for combat and upgraded to meet modern standards since the Second Eurasian War began in 2026. Support Vehicles: Tier 1 Combat Vehicles Tier 2 Combat Vehicles Tier 3 Combat Vehicles Superunit Overlord Class Vehicles Aircraft Built fresh in China and Asia, the aircraft in service inside the Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army consists of modern and present day aircraft; Consisting of Stealth Fighters, Helicopters, Support Aircraft, Strategic Bombers and Heavy Airborne Transport, the Chinese are currently maintaining the following aircraft in their active service. Misc Units To be added... Generals Specific Units Not all of the Iron Dragon PLA's forces which operate across the Eurasian and European Sectors don't have the usual equipment as listed by the Chinese Government, several contractors and clients given China's generals advanced equipment from storage and sometimes best units utilised by the government which was used during the First Eurasian Conflict against the Global Liberation Army. Tank General Units Infantry General Units Nuclear General Units SpecOps General Units Infantry Vehicles Napalm General Units PLA Brigades *'PLA Tank Brigade' - General Ta Hun Kwai, Tank General: Mostly considing of tanks, the PLA Tank brigade has a big range of tanks including the Emperor and Battlemaster. *'PLA Infantry Brigade' - General Shin Fai, Infantry General: Consisting of expert soldiers from within China's infantry regiments and further training, the Infantry Brigade has a strategy of infantry charges. *'PLA Nuclear Brigade' - General Tsing Shi Tao, Nuclear General: Utilising Nuclear energy for weapons and power, the Nuclear Brigade currently has extensive uses of this resource for various purposes,. *'PLA SpecOps Brigade' - General Leiong Leang, SpecOps General: Utilizes some of China's best uses of weapons and units, this also includes Green Napalm weapons and has great support of propaganda. *'PLA Napalm Brigade' - General Mao Li Chang, Flame General: Brigades with units utilizing napalm weapons have a small cost decrease. Some units will even recieve some additional napalm touches with bullets, shells and rockets. Generals Promotions & Powers Rank 1 Promotions * Guardsman Training - All guardsmen will be trained as Veteran * Artillery Training - Artillery units, including general restricted artillery units will be built as Veteran * Armageddon Artillery - Grants commanders of the PLA access to the Armageddon for combat Rank 3 Promotions * Cluster Mines - Calls in a Y-8 Jackal fly into a target area and cover with a set of mines * Carpet Bombing Run - A formation of 3 H-6 Pounders will be dispatched and bomb an area with explosives * Zedong's Revenge - Grants commanders access to utilise the H-16 Zedong, an airborne missile platform * Artillery Barrage Level 1 - Shells a target area with a set of 12 artillery rounds * Artillery Barrage Level 2 - Shells a target area with a set of 24 artillery rounds * Artillery Barrage Level 3 - Shells a target area with a set of 36 artillery rounds * Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs Vehicles with 15% health * Emergency Repair Level 2 - Repairs Vehicles with 30% health * Emergency Repair Level 3 - Repairs Vehicles with 50% health * Cash Hack Level 1 - Steals funding from an enemy commander's visible supply center - Takes $1000 * Cash Hack Level 2 - Steals funding from an enemy commander's visible supply center - Takes $2000 * Cash Hack Level 3 - Steals funding from an enemy commander's visible supply center - Takes $3000 * Combat Frenzy Level 1 - Grants all units an extra 10% combat capabilities for a 10 seconds * Combat Frenzy Level 2 - Grants all units an extra 20% combat capabilities for a 20 seconds * Combat Frenzy Level 3 - Grants all units an extra 30% combat capabilities for a 30 seconds Rank 5 Promotions * Electro Magnetic Pulse - Calls in a H-6 Pounder bomber to fly in and drop an EMP bomb, disables vehicles and structures in an affected area * Emergency Nuclear Access - Grants use to the Nuclear Missile Silo, the PLA's ultimate superweapon Generals Specific Powers Tank Brigade Protocols * Battle Tank Training - Trains the Battlemaster to Elite, and the Shatterer and Emperor tanks to Veteran * Tank Drop Level 1 - Calls in two Il-76 Great Dragons to deploy tanks to a target area, 1 Battlemaster and 1 Shatterer * Tank Drop Level 2 - Calls in an two Il-76 Great Dragons to deploy tanks to a target area, 2 Battlemasters and 2 Shatterers * Tank Drop Level 3 - Calls in an two Il-76 Great Dragons to deploy tanks to a target area, 4 Battlemasters and 2 Shatterers Infantry Brigade Protocols * Elite Guardsman Training - Several guardsmen will be trained as Elite, others will be trained as Veteran * Minigunner Paratroopers Level 1 - Calls in an Y-8 Jackal to para-drop 5 Minigunners into battle * Minigunner Paratroopers Level 2 - Calls in an Y-8 Jackal to para-drop 10 Minigunners into battle * Minigunner Paratroopers Level 3 - Calls in two Y-8 Jackals to para-drop 15 Minigunners into battle Nuclear Brigade Protocols * Nuclear Carpet Bombing Run - Calls in a formation of H-6 Pounders to bomb an area with low yield nukes * Low Yield Nuclear Strike - Launches a medium yield nuclear missile outside the battlefield at a target area * Iron Dragon Bomber - To be added... Changes * Armageddon Nuke Cannons will be available upon using the Nuclear Brigade. SpecOps Brigade Protocols * Spy Satellite Hack - Grants commanders of the PLA's SpecOps Brigade to use a hacked satellite to reveal enemy positions and locate any stealth enemy units, takes a short time to recharge its energy and is also capable of revealing large areas for a long amount of time for examinations. * Elite Guardsman Drop - To be added... * Royal Guard Deployment - Special forces of China's military forces, this allows the nations's elite home defense forces to be deployed into combat and serve their people in the call for defense. Napalm Brigade Protocols * Type-93FB Firelord - To be added... * Napalm Carpet Bombing Run - To be added... * Napalm Armageddon Artillery - Instead of using nuclear warheads, Armageddon artilleries fielded by the PLA's Napalm Brigade will be equipped with napalm tipped shells with optional EMP shells Category:Factions